Summer Blues
by 3LW00D
Summary: The Penguin is fed up with Jake and Elwood's antics and enroles them in the YMCA. Once there however the younger Blues suffers an accident.


_Ok everyone, here it is, my first time writing a story about everyone's favorite brothers as kids at the orphanage. Thanks so Sora for Beta Reading. So enjoy and please leave a review to let me know what you think._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jake and Elwood, please don't sue.

After the disastrous Christmas field trip, Sister Mary was very reluctant to take the children anywhere. Whenever she did it was on the rare occasions when Jake Blues and his younger brother Elwood were fostered out but over the years their bad reputation had spread and the boys seemed to stay at St. Helens. With school out for the summer Jake and Elwood had a lot of time on their hands, and after their last escapade of scaling the water tower a few summers ago she decided that they needed a new past time. She decided that they needed to get out more. However, she was not about to allow their getting out to land them in a juvenile correction facility.

OoOoOoOo

Elwood burst into the small room he shared with his brother Jake. He leaped on top of him where he lay looking at a dirty magazine and waved an ad for cars in his face. "Jake! Jake, look! Some guy down the road is selling an old Mustang! Good condition too, and only $200!"

Jake tried to dislodge his overly hyperactive brother from the foot of his bed. He just wanted to get back to his reading. Elwood however had other ideas. "Jake come on! You're old enough to drive. Aren't you even a little interested?"

Normally Elwood hardly ever put two words together, but when the subject of cars came up he could talk your ears off. "Dammit El! I don't give a shit about cars. I don't drive, I don't care. Now get the hell off my bed and leave me alone!"

Hurt, Elwood retreated to his own bed and picked up the latest issue of 'Mechanics Weekly Digest'.

A few minutes later Sister Mary walked in on them. As soon as he heard her on the stairs Jake hid the magazine and instead grabbed one of Elwood's. Looking them over Sister Mary was even surer of getting them on the straight and narrow. She had gotten another report that afternoon about someone's car being "borrowed." The car had been missing for around three hours. Elwood had been spotted in the area both before it was gone and after the car's return.

"Boys." They both looked up. "I have a proposition for you." Jake and Elwood both stuffed their hands in their respective pockets. Her tone didn't suggest a beating with the ruler but you could never be too sure with nuns.

"Elwood I got another call about cars going missing. And Jake I have heard things I don't like about you as well. It seems to me that you both need some new past times. So I have enrolled you both in the local YMCA."

Elwood stared at Sister Mary in open shock. Had he heard correctly? The YMCA? He made up his mind then and there not to go. After all, he had heard rumors about homosexuals and things that didn't pertain to blues and cars and therefore concluded that he would abhor it there as well as Jake. Speaking of Jake, he was slightly more vocal in his protests.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Jacob!" The nun reached for her ruler.

"Jake man, watch it, I'm still sore from last time."

Jake wiggled his bulky frame around on the bed so that he was looking directly at the Sister. "And what makes you think that you can even make us go to the Y huh? You tell me that." Jake knew he was pushing his luck being a smartass to the Penguin, but the Y?

"I have spoken to Curtis. He has agreed to drive you both there every day after breakfast and then pick you up after lunch to bring you back."

Without another word Sister Mary backed out of their room closing the door behind her. As soon as he was sure that she was out of ear shot Jake mumbled a few choice obscenities under his breath. Elwood still had a stunned look on his face.

The next morning one of the nuns walked along the dormitory knocking on the doors, calling the boys down for breakfast. Elwood rolled out of bed and reached for his hat. He had slept in his cloths, a habit he had picked up after learning that it put off perspective foster families. Looking over he noticed Jake still fast asleep.

He shoved at him, "Hey Jake, come on, breakfast." With a grunt the older Blues rolled over. Elwood shoved a little harder.

"Jake wake up! The Penguins coming and she's got her sword!" With a start Jake leapt to his feet, cursing when he realized the trick.

"Dammit Elwood, that isn't funny." He grabbed his suit jacket despite the summer heat and led the way to the dining hall. Once there Elwood grabbed his usual white toast. Because the nuns were always urging him to eat more he also snatched up an apple (only the green kind) and a glass of water. Jake grabbed a large bowl of oatmeal and whatever else the Sisters were serving that morning.

As soon as the boys were done eating they snuck back up to their room. Elwood gathered his automotive magazines and added them to his collection of items he carried in a briefcase handcuffed to his wrist. Jake grabbed handfuls of his porn magazines. They then attempted to sneak back down the stairs and out the door. They were met halfway by Curtis.

"Going somewhere boys?"

Elwood mouthed the word "Shit" but otherwise remained silent.

Jake thought fast. "Nope, just planned on reading for a bit out on the stoop." To make his point he waved his magazines, then he thought better of it and handed them to Elwood who locked them away in the briefcase.

Curtis nodded, "In that case I guess you wouldn't mind going down to the Y for a few hours. He smiled at the reaction he got from them. Jake seemed almost ready to argue the point. Elwood had tensed as if to run, but relaxed when he saw Jake stay.

OoOoOoOoOo

Curtis's El Camino pulled up at the YMCA building. To ensure that neither boy attempted to simply leave he walked them in and spoke with the lady behind the counter. He told her not to allow the boys to leave with anyone but himself. Upon hearing this Jake and Elwood resigned themselves to their fate.

After Curtis had gone Elwood handed his brother all the magazines he had brought and walked off to explore. Not more than twenty minutes later he was back. "Jake they got a pool!"

He didn't even look up. "So?"

"So…who likes to sit at pools? Chicks. Hot Chicks."

Jake didn't need another word of encouragement. Who needed dirty magazines when the real thing was right outside? Okay so they had a little more clothes on but who cared. Elwood lead the way outside to the YMCA's pool, and sure enough not only was there a hot life guard but a bunch of other girls were there as well. Jake found a chair by the edge of the pool and settled in for an afternoon of girl watching. Elwood quickly lost interest in all the girls. He unlocked his briefcase from his wrist and again buried himself in his auto magazines. There was a very interesting article about the engines in high performance police cars he wanted to look at.

Soon however the summer heat began to get to both boys. First Jake and then the younger Blues removed their Jackets. To Elwood the water was beginning to look inviting. Unable to take it any longer he kicked off his shoes and socks and sat at the edge of the pool allowing his feet to dangle in the water. Elwood sighed; it felt much better…but not as good as if he had been swimming.

Soon a couple of high school girls wandered over to sit next to Jake. They clustered around him with requests to rub sunscreen on their backs and the like. One of the girls wanted him to get in the water and play a game of chicken with her and her friends. Jake claimed he wasn't up to swimming and why not go ask his brother instead? Upon hearing this Elwood pried himself away from his magazine and listened. He looked up and saw the group of girls heading in his direction. There were three of them, two burnets and a redhead. Jake also got up and walked over to sit next to his brother. "Elwood," he said, "meet uh…"

"Sara," offered the brunette to Elwood's left. She then slipped into the water and rested her arms on the side. She looked at Elwood seductively. The other burnet was Summer and the redhead offered the name Ashley.

Elwood then realized that the girls where there to stay and had no intention of leaving. He stopped reading and did his best to ignore the calling of the article and pay attention. He did not however close the magazine all the way but held his place with his hand.

"So, Elwood," called Sara seductively from the water, "wont you come in and swim with us. We asked your brother but he says no." She then stuck out her bottom lip to make a pouting face. It had no effect on Elwood, he shook his head no. He didn't want to swim he wanted to read.

Ashley leaned closer to him. "Why not Elwood? It's hot out, come swim with us."

"Look, I really don't wa-" He never got to finish. Unsatisfied with his answer Sara had grabbed him by the arm and drug him in. A moment later another splash was heard. Ashley and Summer had tag teamed Jake. Elwood broke the surface of the water sputtering for air. His glasses had come off and water was in his eyes so he couldn't see.

The three girls surrounded him and Jake; they were unaware of the younger Blue's plight. Jake wasn't having trouble; he had learned to swim a little from the numerous times he had been to a summer camp for "troubled boys." Elwood on the other hand was doing the rock stroke. In his panic of losing his glasses and being unable to see he had gotten pushed into a game of pool football. The players splashed around the fourteen year old boy and Elwood was once again shoved under water where he ended up taking in lungfulls of the stuff. With all of the thrashing bodies he was unable to come up for air.

From his vantage point at the edge of the pool Jake looked up from the girls and saw what was happening. Forgetting the he himself wasn't the greatest swimmer Jake started making his way over to his brother and shouting. "Elwood! Hey you fucking bastards, you're drowning him!"

The high school girls noticed what Jake meant. Summer climbed out of the pool and ran for a lifeguard while Sara and Ashley went to help Jake rescue Elwood from the water. With the help of the two girls Jake was able to grab his younger brother and pull him off to the side.

"Oh gosh!" Ashley screamed, "He's not breathing!"

Upon hearing this Jake went into hysterics. "Call 9-1-1, who knows CPR?! I'm gonna kill those fucking bastards!" He then knelt down next to Elwood and broke down into sobs. The life guard, a tall brunette arrived. She turned Elwood onto his stomach and began pumping the water out of him. By then there was a large crowd standing around the group. Someone who had been standing by the gate for the ambulance ran up and parted the crowd to let it through. Two men jumped out, they made their way over to Elwood and lifted the soaking boy onto a stretcher.

Jake jumped up. "Hey wait! You can't just take him away! I'm his brother, I gotta go too!" With a nod one of the men indicated that he could go along.

OoOoOoOoOo

Curtis was just getting into his car to pick up Jake and Elwood when one of the nuns ran out of the building waving her arms and shouting. She opened the passenger side door and climbed in next to him.

"Sister Mary just got a call from the hospital! Elwood's had an accident."

It took a moment for the news to register in his mind. Elwood? His Elwood? An accident? There must be some mistake; his boys didn't get into that kind of trouble. Then it finally clicked. Curtis threw the car into a gear and drove as fast as a rampaging tornado. The poor nun was left to hold on for dear life and pray that they got there safely. Several runs through red stoplights and signs later Curtis pulled up at the emergency entrance to the Calumet City Hospital.

Dragging Sister Nancy with him Curtis marched right up to the desk. "We're here for Elwood Blues, his older brother Jake is probably with him."

The lady at the counter didn't even look up. "Are you the parents?"

Insulted by the remark Sister Nancy snapped, "No we are not their parents! Both of them are orphans. They live at St. Helens of the Blessed Shroud. Now, where are they?"

"Are you the legal guardians?"

"Yes we are now where is Elwood?" Curtis, surprised at the Sister's brashness had remained silent. He stood slightly behind her wringing his hat.

The secretary finally looked up. "Why didn't you just say so? A young boy was brought in not long ago." She flipped through the records. "Blues, Elwood. Yep, that's your boy. Room 529, down the hall to the left, can't miss it."

Curtis and Sister Nancy took off, Curtis slightly slower than before. Afraid of what would be waiting for him. What kind of accident it was had not been specified. Curtis was dreaming up all sorts of things that might have happened to his boy.

Unable to take it any longer he jogged past the last few doors until he got to Elwood's room. Knocking gently he opened the door and peered in. It was a smallish room. There was a set of chairs for visitors, a window, a bedside table with a lamp and another table for Doctors and Nurses or visitors to use. Elwood was passed out on the bed. He was pale against the sterile white sheets and seemed much smaller than he was. Jake was also asleep, sitting in one of the chairs he had pulled over to the bed he had fallen asleep leaning on it. On the bedside table rested Elwood's hat that someone had rescued from the water. His broken shades sat beside them. His suit was hanging up to dry.

Curtis and Sister Nancy sat in the two remaining chairs and allowed the boys to continue sleeping, they probably needed it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elwood opened his eyes. He found that he wasn't in the water anymore (for which he was grateful) and that this certainly wasn't the dorm at St. Helens. He tried to sit up but it caused his head too much pain. It wasn't until he put up a hand to stop the pounding that he realized his glasses were missing. He glanced around the room for the missing articles and discovered the sleeping forms of Jake, Curtis and the Sister. Before he could question what had happened however he felt himself falling asleep again.

The next time Elwood woke Jake was looming over him. "Glad you could join us, Motorhead."

Looking past him Elwood didn't see anyone.

"Ok so it's only me at the moment. Curtis and the Sister went to go grab a bite to eat."

Elwood's groggy mind was unable to register what he was hearing. "W-What time is it? And what day?"

"About 11am, tomorrow. So… Friday. Drowning must be very tiring."

"Drowning?!" was all he was able to squeak. Desperately he attempted to recall what had happened, but his mind was still too fogged to remember.

The grin disappeared from Jake's face, "Yeah, drowning." He said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "Man you had allot of pool water in you."

Before Jake could explain what he meant Curtis and Sister Nancy returned from the cafeteria. Curtis carried a cup of coffee for himself and two bottles of pop for the boys. As soon as Sister Nancy saw Elwood was awake she smothered him. She took his face in her hands forcing him to look at her and scrutinized him from all angles. She smoothed his hair back, the whole time cooing to him like a little child.

"Oh poor Elwood! You poor, poor thing. Oh Jake was beside himself. Oh Elwood we were so worried!"

Elwood blushed a deep red and Jake excused himself to the hallway, moments later barely stifled laughter was heard. Sister Nancy then turned her attention to the broken glasses. "Honestly I don't get you three with hiding your selves all the time with those things.

A knock was heard on the door then one of the nurses came in followed by a doctor. "Ok….Elwood Blues." He said looking at the clipboard he carried. "Let's see how you're doing."

The nurse hustled everyone out into the hall with Jake. The doctor then had Elwood sit up in the bed. Because his cloths were saturated with water he was wearing a standard issue hospital shirt. The doctor checked his heart rate, breathing, and other vitals before declaring him fit to go back to St. Helens.

When he left Elwood swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He was a little unsteady on his feet but he accounted it to being hungry and passed out in bed for a whole day. He stumbled over to where his still wet cloths hung. The thought of wearing wet cloths just after almost drowning didn't appeal to him.

Jake wandered in, "So, already to go home?"

Elwood shook his head no.

"Why not?"

He gestured to the cloths, "They're still wet."

Jake tossed the hat over, "At least this isn't…too bad." He then walked out. A moment later he was back. "The Sister said she would go grab you a new set of cloths. Meanwhile you got to eat something man." He picked up the bottle of coke that Curtis had left for him. "Curtiss will be here soon with some food for ya."

Elwood sat on the edge of the bed and started chugging down the pop. He had just finished and was hunting around the room for something to do when Curtis reapeard. "Here ya are Elwood. One large order of white bread. Now we just gotta wait for the Sister to get back. In the mean time eat up."

Not needing encouragement Elwood wolfed down the bread in only a few moments. He then decided to lay down and rest as even that little amount of excursion around the room had taxed his strength.

OoOoOoOoOo

Elwood was awakened by a soft knocking on the door. Refusing to open his eyes he heard someone, he thought it was Curtis stand up to open it. It was Sister Nancy with the cloths and one of the nurses.

"Some girls brought this." She said. Curtis thanked her and then he heard the door close again. There was a heavy thump, he wondered what it was she brought. Next someone was gently shaking him, which was good because it shook his eyes open. When he rolled over to see who was shaking him Elwood found himself staring at Sister Nancy. It came as a surprise as Elwood hadn't known that ruler wielding nuns could be so gentle.

When Sister Nancy found herself staring into Elwood's eyes she almost flinched. Always so serious, almost stoic and with the different colored eyes she found Elwood's gaze to be unnerving. Elwood knew that it bothered people, just as he knew that his and Jake's wardrobe was intimidating. "Time to leave." Was all Sister Nancy said standing up.

Elwood nodded and for the second time that day he rolled out of bed. Jake was looking through the bag of cloths. He looked up with a look of almost disgust. He arched an eyebrow, "It's all civs." He stated.

Elwood groaned. Taking the bag he looked through it himself. Jake was right, the bag consisted of a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue T-Shirt. There was also a pair of cheap sunglasses. Not the Ray Bans that he and Jake preferred, but at least they were wayfarers.

"Sorry," Sister Nancy apologized. "This is just temporary. You can change when we get back. I just hope the pants are long enough, my gosh you are getting so tall."

Elwood repressed a sigh. Even civs were better than wearing wet cloths right after almost drowning. He retreated to the bathroom to change. Pulling on the pants he buttoned and zipped them. They were a little big, but not enough to fall off. Looking down he noted that for being too big they were about two inches too short. At least the shirt fit better. Elwood tucked it in to help hold up his pants and then started getting his socks. It was a good thing, he thought, that he had taken off his socks and shoes before sitting at the pool, otherwise the nice dress shoes would have been ruined. He was pretty sure that the Penguin wouldn't have wanted to buy him a new pair.

Jake almost laughed when Elwood re-emerged. "Man I haven't seen you wear civs for years! You look like a greaser, better watch your back."

Elwood glowered at him from behind his shades. Snatching the still damp hat off the table he smashed it down on his head and pulled it low over his eyes. A sure sign he wasn't happy.

Unaware Sister Nancy spoke up. Laying her hands on his shoulders, "Oh! You should wear…civs…more often. They suit you, you look so handsome!" then she tried for the trump card, "And you know it will make the Mother Superior proud. She worries about you."

Jake stood behind the nun. He stuck his finger in his mouth and made a gagging noise. Elwood nodded to agree with him. The Sister took it as him agreeing to consider wearing civilian clothes sometimes and let him go.

Curtis was calmly waiting by the door to drive them all back to St. Helens. "You guys ready to go yet? Personally I can't wait to get out of here. Maybe you want to spend another night but I sure don't."

Almost before he was done talking Jake and Elwood had darted past him and were making their way down the hall. The only problem was that they were going the opposite direction as the door.

"Wrong way boys."

They promptly did an about face and began marching the other way. Keeping perfect step with each other Jake and Elwood breezed past the secretary without a word and started hunting around for the El Camino once they were outside. Curtis and the nun followed, he tipped his hat to the secretary but didn't stop or slowdown.

Having located the El Camino Elwood tried to open the door but found it to be locked. He contemplated the pros and cons of simply letting himself in but decided against it. For one thing it would have given away for sure what he did in his free time besides blowing on his harp. Instead he waited patiently. Or at least as patiently as a 14 year old motor crazy boy who wanted to get as far away from the hospital can.

It seemed ages until the two adults made it to the car. Before unlocking the door Curtis held out three things. In his left hand was Elwood's briefcase, still with his handcuffs attached. In his right were two bags. Elwood took the smaller one first, it was his automotive weekly; it was ruined. The water had caused the ink to run and several of the pages were ripped. Elwood stared at it, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened behind the dark shades. Someone was going to pay. Wordlessly he reached for the final bag. It was his suit. In his rush to leave he had forgotten it.

The two boys climbed in the bed of the El Camino. They didn't want to sit in the backseat, it felt too much like being arrested. They folded down the gate and sat with their feet dangling over the edge. For most of the ride Elwood sat with his hands in his lap just staring at the road. He was tired, hungry, and miserable over the combination of losing his magazine, having to wear civs, and his all-too-near brush with death. Hitting numerous potholes had also caused his headache to come back with a fury. Jake simply sat respecting the silence.

The buildings lining the road slowly became familiar to Jake. He nudged Elwood, "Hey Motorhead," he called him by his pet name.

"We're almost home, c'mon, cheer up!" Jake waited a few more blocks before hopping off at the next red light.

"Come on Elwood," he called waving to him. Jake thought that Elwood needed a little time to wander around and relax before going back the St. Helens with the Penguin and other boys. Elwood left his briefcase in the back of the El Camino, after stuffing one of his many Honer Special 20 harps in a pocket. Curtis watched in the rearview mirror, he waved to the boys before pulling away when the light changed.

"Aren't you going to stop them?!" Sister Nancy shrieked. "Jake is only 16, he's not nearly responsible enough to wander around, or to keep an eye on Elwood. Who, need I remind you just got out of the Hospital!"

"Relax." Curtis soothed, "Jake's streetwise. They're only about a half hours hike from the Orphanage. Besides, what do you think they do all day? Sit downstairs listening to Elmore James tunes?"

"Yes."

"Well you're wrong. Most of the time they're out here. Jake and Elwood know pretty much everyone from here to Joliet, and probably even a few inside." The last remark went right over the Nun's head.

OoOoOoOo

As they wandered around Elwood couldn't help but feel self conscious about his cloths. After wearing a suit since he was eight he felt almost embarrassed wearing civilian clothes again. People that he and Jake knew, and saw everyday almost didn't recognize him. He also noticed that his and Jake's presence wasn't as intimidating as usual, this he saw right away.

"Well, looky here!"

Both boys stopped in their tracks.

"If it isn't Joliet. Haven't seen you in a few days."

Ever sense the fourth of July a few summers ago people had started calling Jake "Joliet". It was because of the newspaper article that came out a few days later. Jake and Elwood had painted their names on the Joliet water tower when the Penguin had taken them there for the fireworks. Jake's name had been right next to that of the City it looked like it read "Joliet Jake" and the journalist who wrote the column about the incident had written it as such. It fit as that was where most adults thought he was going to end up anyway.

"Hi Vinnie, where's your posse?" Vinnie was one of the older boys who lived in the neighborhood. He disliked the St. Helens boys and harbored a special hate for the Blues Brothers. On several occasions when they pulled a prank or stole something they framed Vinnie. Catching them alone meant retaliation.

Ignoring Jake's inquiry he turned his attention to Elwood. He looked him up and down. "Wass'a matter pussy? FBI don't want ya anymore? Or maybe Joliet here's found a new shadow."

Before Jake could move to stop him Elwood pounced on Vinnie. Knocking the bigger boy to the ground he pumbled him. The posse, who had been watching grabbed Elwood by the arms and dragged him off. Jake intervened to do the same to them. Elwood was shouting and kicking, his usual stoicism completely gone, "G'off me! I'm gonna kill 'em!" His frustration from the past two days had boiled to a white hot rage and Vinnie's jabbing had set it off.

The other juveniles were so surprised at his outburst that they dropped him and Elwood again jumped on Vinnie. This time however he did not have the advantage of surprise and he was unable to knock the other boy off his feet. Jake had gone after the two boys that had held Elwood hostage; nobody messed with _his_ brother and got away with it.

The tussle quickly turned into a full blown street fight that caught the attention of a passing traffic patrol cop. He pulled up next to the melee and got out.

"Hey!" he shouted, "you boys better stop right now dammit or I'll take you all in!"

Vinnie and his gang disappeared so fast it was like a magic act. Jake and Elwood were left holding the bag. The officer walked over to them.

"Not you again." He sighed, "Jake you know better. And who's this huh? Where's your partner-in-crime?"

"Right here." Spat Elwood, still pissed at the world in general.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't recognize you without the Secret Service Suit." Then he became serious again, "Alright boys, you know the drill. In ya go." He pointed to the squad car. With a glance at each other and a sigh both brothers trudged over and climbed in. The Penguin was gonna love this.

Silently the officer drove them back to the orphanage. Some of the younger boys were playing outside. Seeing the police car one of them ran inside. He reappeared a moment later dragging Sister Mary by the hand.

"See", he said, "Jake and Elwood got arrested again Sister! Are ya gonna ground 'em? Are you?"

The car pulled over to the curb. The officer got out and opened the back door for the boys as it didn't have an inside handle. They climbed out and with heads down and hands in pockets, slunk past the adults to go inside. The Penguin watched until they had disappeared into the building. Then she turned her attention back to the officer.

"They look like they just went through a war. What happened?"

"Just a street fight."

"Well, thank you for bringing them back, Officer Delany."

Delany acknowledged her thanks with a nod, then turning he walked back to his car and drove away. As soon as he was gone the Penguin marched up to the boy's room and threw open the door. This time Elwood was flinging things all over the room in a search for a suit while Jake used a pillow as a shield against the flying objects.

"What happened?" Demanded the towering nun.

Neither Blues spoke.

"Well, seeing as how neither of you want to fess up I guess you both get to be punished. Come here."

Elwood took a few steps in her direction before stopping. Jake got off the bed to stand next to him.

"Wasn't our fault." He mumbled.

"Excuse me Jacob, what was that?" She leaned in closer expecting a smartass remark.

"I said it wasn't our fault. What do you think? That we wander around beating up little kids?"

"W-well…I…" Was all she was able to stutter.

"Well we don't! First off there were three of them and they were all older than us. Second they started it by insulting Elwood…"

"Elwood is this true?"

The younger boy didn't look up, just gave a small nod of his head.

"What did they say?"

Elwood just kept staring at his feet. He was sure the Penguin wouldn't understand.

The penguin drew herself up to her full height.

"Fine, until you boys can give me a reason; a good reason as to why it was ok for you to have been in a street fight you will remain here."

For emphasis she smacked her ruler on a bedpost. The stimulus caused the boys to jump.

"Don't come out until dinner," she looked at the watch on her hand, "that's three hours."

OoOoOoOoOo

When the three hours of dull boredom was up Jake and Elwood wandered down the stairs to eat. Neither brother spoke on the way down or when they entered the dining hall. Whispers greeted them when they did, just as with every other time they pulled a prank or got in trouble. This time however neither of them was proud of what had happened, especially Elwood. He was angry with himself for losing control, and angry that there had been witnesses to it.

Jake was worried about Elwood, he saw the slight drag in the steps and shoulders slumped slightly more than usual that showed how much of a tax the fight had really been so soon after the accident. Elwood almost fell into his seat. He ate slower than usual, not even bothering to be picky. As soon as was allowed he excused himself and left the table for his and Jake's room. After a glance at the Penguin, who nodded, Jake followed.

He found him stretched out on his bed, cloths on and hands behind his head. He had the Robert Johnson record of "Sweet Home Chicago" playing softly in the background. Jake sat on his own bed across from him.

"You ok El?"

For a long moment Elwood didn't say anything. He thought about the girls at the pool, Sister Nancy, and of course the Penguin. Finally he responded.

"Jake…if this is how women are like when they like you…I hope I never have one actually trying to kill me."

Jake didn't know how to answer that so he settled with a simple, "Me neither."


End file.
